desestres
by nachi123
Summary: Sakura Haruno pensaba ahogarse su furia en un bar de mala muerte, pero Deidara tenía mejores maneras para drenar toda esa ira que recorría a la pelirrosa ¿Lo logrará?


**Hola! **

**jejej, de berdd se me hace raro estar por aqui ya que normalmente me encuentro en el forum de TDI xD **

**pero que les digo? **

**queria publicar un deisaku si o si y... ****bueno, esto salio n.n**

**sin mas que decir, pues lo otro lo pingo alla bajo, El oneshot: **

**Posdata: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama... y deidara los viernes por las niches cuando tengo locas fantasias de que hara con sus lenguas :P **

* * *

><p><em>Shannaro. <em>

La décima cuarta vez que lo dije, fue esta vez, por la gran mancha de la pared del bar donde me hallaba. ¿Qué acaso no podían tener un local limpio e higiénico como se supone que debía ser?

Rodé los ojos. Claro que no iba a ser limpio un bar de mala muerte, si no le importaba que una chica de diecisiete años entrara al lugar, menos iban a importarle la limpieza. ¿Tenia lógica esos pensamientos? Suponía que no, pero debía de encontrar cualquier pensamiento que la distrajera de mi verdadera molestia… ¿Que digo molestia? Furia era lo que sentía.

Una tos fingida me hizo alzar la vista de la asquerosa mancha, para encontrarme con el mesero del bar que me miraba con todo el aburrimiento del mundo.

—¿Desea algo? —me preguntó.

—Tráeme un… —lo pensé un segundo, a ver que podía pedir— una piña colada.

El camarero asintió, anotó el pedido y se fue. Rodé los ojos.

De todo lo que podía pedir, había pedido una de las bebidas con menos alcohol en el mundo. Es que yo era "tan santa" que no era capaz de pedir algo más fuerte. Bueno, mejor era así, lo menos que quería era terminar emborrachándome y cometer el estupido en medio de una misión.

Claro, si la misión era beber cócteles de piña. Bufé nuevamente, recordando la causa de mi estrés.

Esa estupida misión de clase B.

Había consistido es espiar a un traficante de esclavos, y asesinarlo apenas tuviera la oportunidad. El pueblo había resultado ser tan pequeño, que desesperados le habían pedido ayuda a Konoha, y como no, me habían escogido a mi por mi inteligencia, mi rápido análisis ante situaciones difíciles, y el sigilo con que hacia en las misiones.

Rodé de nuevo los ojos. Si yo era tan sigilosa como decía mi historial, ¿Cómo demonios es que me habían detectado tan fácil?

El tabernero me entregó la bebida, con un asentimiento en agradecimiento tomé el vaso, viendo el hielo granizado de color amarillo combinado con el color rojo por la granadina. Antes de tomar de ella lo olí disimuladamente, no era la primera vez que intentaban drogarme durantes las misiones, por las razones que fueran.

Después de tomar directamente una cuarta parte de la bebida, la dejé en la barra y seguí pensando en lo estupida que había sido en esa misión.

Bueno, también había que considerar que lo menos que esperaba era que, justo cuando le iba a clavar la jeringa con el veneno, alguien entrara a la habitación ¡Era media noche! Aunque considerando que la mujer lo que buscaba era sexo del hombre, era entendible que hubiera entrado a esa hora.

Total que, ella había gritado al verme, el hombre se despertó abruptamente, y en menos de cinco segundos había tenido media al menos tres docenas de ninjas que aglomeraban aquella habitación.

Tomé otro trago de la bebida, esta vez dejándola hasta la mitad. Se suponía que este tipo de bebida iba más rápido por ser dulces, y por lo mismo debería tomarse mas lento, pero no me importaba.

Ahora tenía que esperar a que las cosas se calmaran en esa mansión, para volver a entra e intentar nuevamente matar el tipo. Eso, o intentar sacarlos de su casa seduciéndolo, y cuando menos se lo esperara, clavarle la aguja.

—Shannaro —murmuré de nuevo, convirtiéndole en mi décima quinta vez.

Esta semana la había pasado realmente fatal.

Estaba estresada, realmente frustrada y con mi paciencia por los suelos. Y para colmo, tenía que pasar mis penas en un bar de mala muerte, pues no podía llamar la atención en el pequeño pueblo. Y, por ende, no podía coquetearle a nadie para así tener sexo con el. Realmente frustrante.

Y para colmo, estaba lloviendo.

Me volteé al sentir como tocaban mi hombro, me volteé frunciendo el ceño.

Lo que vi, me dejó sorprendida.

Un apuesto hombre estaba frente a mi, con una sonrisa arrogante, que no hacia mas que acentuar su perfectos rasgos.

—_¡Cha-chin, nos ganamos el premio gordo!_ —gritó como loca mi inner—_ ¿Qué esperas? ¡Háblale! _

—Hum… ¿Deseas algo? —pregunté, deseando con todas mis fuerzas, no sonrojarme.

—¿Me puedo sentar? Los puestos están ocupados, yeah —bien, quería algo conmigo. Sabía perfectamente que este bar con suerte tenía ocho personas dentro, nueve contándolo.

—Claro, es un país libre —dije restándole importancia, y mientras se sentaba, lo miraba de reojo.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, camiseta corta negra sobrepuesta a una de malla, dejando ver sus brazos de infarto. ¡Y no solos sus brazos! Esa ropa parecía como un guate, pegándose a cada parte de su cuerpo con perfección.

Era de piel levemente bronceada, y de cabello rubio largo, con una media coleta, también dejaba caer un flequillo que le cubría su ojos izquierdo ¿Cómo hacia para tener un cabello que parecía tan sedoso? ¡Yo lo había intentado por años! Sus rasgos finos, pero igualmente masculinos. ¡Y unos ojos! Azules, parecían más bien mares.

Me obligué a ver nuevamente la mancha de aceite, si lo seguía comiendo con la mirada ¡Me lo terminaría violando! Además claro, que el se daría cuenta.

Tomé apresuradamente de mi bebida, dejando ya solo un cuartito. Me tenía que relajar, si no, mi futuro ligue sería un fracaso.

—No deberías tomar tanto, yeah —lo miré arqueando una ceja, por algo estábamos en un bar— Solo lleva cinco minutos con la bebida, yeah…

—¿Me estabas espiando? —le pregunté con una leve sonrisa de coqueteo. Pensé en acercarme, pero no, aun era muy pronto para eso.

—Es difícil no prestarle atención a una niña de cabello rosado, yeah —me contestó tomando una poco de su bebida.

_¿Niña?_ Lo del cabello rosado, ya de por si me había mosqueado, pero…. _¿Niña?_

—Pues, déjame decirte _una niña_ no estaría en un bar —le dije frunciendo el ceño con molestia. Pero después relajé mi expresión. Solo era un comentario, nada mas, no por eso iba a echar todo a la basura.

—Pero una mujer no tomaría tan rápido, al menos que quisiera una resaca —dijo con soberbia, hice mis manos en un puño, pero traté de relajarme— Lindo cabello, yeah.

Oh bueno, había ganado un par de puntos más por eso.

—Gracias —le susurré echándomelo para atrás como si tuviera calor. Claro, el truco funcionaria mejor si lo tuviera largo.

El se llevó una mano a la barbilla, observándome atentamente. No pude evitar sentirme algo intimidada por la fuerza de su mirada, después sonrió con algo de cinismo.

—Toda una obra de arte, yeah —me ruborice de tan solo escucharlo, me sentía halagada— Aunque prefiero las mujeres con cabello natural, es…

Bien, fin del halago.

—¿Disculpa? Este cabello es cien por ciento natural —le reclamé echándome el cabello nuevamente para atrás, pero esta vez para que el dejara de verlo tanto.

—Si tú lo dices... yeah —contuve mis ganas de golpearlo. De acuerdo, era algo arrogante, pero no por eso iba a medio matarlo.

Me tomé el resto de mi bebida, dejándola sobre la barra.

—¿Y, que haces por aquí? —pregunté, tratando de sacar temas de conversación.

—La verdad, nada… —me confesó, después sonrió nuevamente— solo buscaba chicas lindas con las que podría hablar, yeah.

Interesante, por lo menos ya tenía con quien compartir mis penas en ese bar. ¡Y que compañía!

Pero me paralicé al sentir algo caliente en mi pierna derecha.

Bajé la vista, para saber que demonios pasaba, pero mi sorpresa aumentó al ver que era la mano del rubio subiendo y bajando por mi pierna.

Lo miré entre confundida y furiosa, haciendo una muda pregunta ante sus actos: el me miró con una picara sonrisa y se acercó hasta quedar a tan solo centímetros míos.

—¿Quieres _hablar_ en otra parte? —me susurró pervertidamente.

Solo tomó un segundo, para que mi cerebro hiciera clic. Así que con furia contenida, quité SU mano de MI pierna y me levanté.

Lo miré altivamente, conteniendo las ganas de machacarlo a golpes. Su sonrisa se había desdibujado, y ahora era el que hacia esa muda pregunta.

—No sé lo que pensaras, pero yo no soy de esas putas que andan por ahí… —le dije.

—Espero, yo no… —parecía confundido, pero no le di la oportunidad a nada.

—Diviértete tu solo con tu mano, idiota —dije dándole un clara indirecta que se fuera a hacer la paja.

No podía evitarlo, con los estresada que estaba y un pervertido venia y me masajeaba, lo que faltaba.

Salí del bar sin pagar y sin importarme que la lluvia me emparara, con dirección al hotel donde me hospedaba.

Pero no iba ni por la cuarta parte del camino cuando sentí que me daban la vuelta y me besaba. Abrí los ojos cuando vi quien era.

Olvidé todo problema ocurrido anteriormente con ese egocéntrico rubio, cuando sentí sus ardientes labios chocar contra los míos.

De repente me dispersé de este mundo, no estaba conciente de nada. Olvidé que estaba lloviendo, que estaba con un completo extraño, que tenía encima una dichosa misión, y hasta que estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies; por ahora solo estaba enfocada en una cosa...

En tratar de corresponder con la misma pasión y desenfreno con que me besaba el rubio que tenia en frente.

Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y lo acerqué más hacia mí, sentí como sus manos se posicionaban rápidamente en mi cintura, pegándome más a su varonil cuerpo.

Mientras movía mis labios contra los suyos, podía sentir como sus manos viajaban acariciándome la espalda, haciéndome enloquecer por su simple roce.

En el momento en que me mordió el labio inferior, gemí sonoramente y al mismo tiempo le permití paso a su lengua escurridiza que comenzó a jugar con la mía, respondí gustosa con el acto. Pronto, comenzó una lucha entre nuestras lenguas para ver quien tenía el control.

Por desgracia, el aire de nuestros pulmones se agotaba, con un último entrelazamiento de lenguas, nos separamos lentamente, sin quererlo realmente. Bajé la mirada, no dispuesta a mirarle directo a los ojos.

—_¡Vamos! ¡No te quedes como una mojigata! ¡Vuélvelo a besar y demuéstrale quien manda!_ —gritaba como loca mi interior. Me sonrojé al saber lo que me mandaba a hacer.

—Esto... —fantástico, un chico que estaba buenísimo y besaba como los dioses acababa de demostrarlos, y a mi ahora me estaba dando el síndrome de Hinata Hyuga. Resistí la tentación de jugar con mis dedos mientras me sonrojaba y no sabía que más decir— C-creo que es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos... Mmmm... Adiós.

—_¿Claro no? el chico te acaba de besar y tu corres como un vil _cobarde —si no fuera porque esa estupida vocecita estaba dentro de mi, la golpearía… ¿Qué? En alguien tenía que desgastar mi furia_— Que penas damos, shannaro._

Me di vuelta dispuesta a irme. Antes de que la pena y el bochorno me llenara por completo y me pusiera a patalear como niña pequeña para drenar toda mi frustración.

Pero, antes de que siquiera pudiera dar dos pasos, sentí como una par de manos fuertes me agarraban de la cintura. Contuve la respiración, mientras su barbilla se posicionaba por sobre en mi hombro.

—¿Sabes?, tengo un cuarto alquilado esta noche, yeah —aunque su voz tenía una leve tono libidinoso, y arrastraba las palabras lentamente en una manera tan sensual, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, mas no precisamente de placer. Estaba a punto de darle el golpe que me había contenido, cuando de repente su respiración se trasladó a mi oído— Hay que descargarse de vez en cuando, yeah. ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres drenar toda esa rabia que recorre tu cuerpo de una manera mas... espontánea? más sensual, mas artística...

Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro que, es mas, si no hubiese sido por lo cerca que estaban no podría haber sido escuchado, mucho menos el tono condenadamente excitante con el que las decía.

—¿C-como? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, mareada por la fuerzas de su palabras.

—_¿Como se te ocurre preguntar algo así? ¡Te esta invitando a su cama! ¡Ve y lánzate! __—_nuevamente traté de no hacer caso a mis pensamientos, pero la verdad es que, cada vez se me hacia mas difícil ignorarlos.

—Te lo diré de otra forma, a ver si me entiendes, yeah —dijo con voz burlona, y si no hubiese sido por que mi curiosidad repasaba mis ganas de pelear, hubiera respondido— ¿Quieres una noche de sexo ardiente? ¿Disfrutar en mi cama? ¿Gemir tan alto que todos te escuchen?... ¿Ser parte de mi arte? yeah.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, un casi completo extraño estaba proponiéndome tener sexo sin compromiso, en el curto que había alquilado, hasta quedar completamente agotados y…

De repente me sentí húmeda, mis mejillas ardían como nunca y solo pude atinar a gemir débilmente.

Ser parte de su arte ¿A que demonios se refería con eso? Aunque sonaba un poco raro, se me hacia tremendamente excitante, una oleada caliente me recorrió al saber que podía participar en algo que no sabía específicamente que era. Pero al mismo tiempo, me sonaba ligeramente conocido…

Sentí como mi mundo daba vueltas, tal vez por el alcohol ingerido (aunque estaba segura que no era por eso) o por el calido aliento en mi nuca totalmente helada. Bajé la vista, sus manos estaban recorriendo todo mi torso de arriba a abajo. Entrecerré mis ojos cuando sentí como la vista se me nublaba, eché mi cabeza para atrás apoyándola sobre su cuello.

Pero no me pasó, ni por asomo despegar mi vista de cómo el recorría mi cuerpo lentamente.

—¿Qué dices, yeah? —sus palabras no me ayudaban a concentrarme tampoco.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía que pensar en una respuesta cortante, que dejara frío a ese rubio cretino y lo más importante… ¡Que me librara de esas tentadoras palabras!

—Si quiero —ni yo sabía donde había quedado la famosa respuesta cortante, en lo más negro de mi cerebro, de seguro.

Girando la cara capturé los labios de ese rubio nuevamente, el me respondió de inmediato introduciendo su lengua en mi boca mordazmente. Mierda, besaba tan bien, que _casi_ me dejaba a mi atrás.

Su manos pasaron de mi cintura a mis pechos rozándolos ligeramente, que por la lluvia hacia que la caricia se intensificara. Si así era aun con la ropa puesta ¿Cómo sería cuando estuviéramos desnudos? Me encogí antes mis propios pensamientos.

¿Esto acaso podía ser mejor?

Por supuesto que si.

.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó de improvisto el rubio.

—S-sakura Haruno —respondió de inmediato la kunoichi— ¿Y tú?

—Deidara —el chico se acercó al oído de la pelirrosa, ella puso sentir como sonreía contra su oreja— Recuérdalo muy bien, será el nombre que grites toda la noche.

Eso no hizo más que incrementar la excitación de Sakura.

Entre besos hambrientos y caricias cada mas fogosas, se dirigieron hacia el la puerta, Deidara con un sencillo empujón sobre la Haruno y con ello también a donde estaba apoyada, consiguió abrir la puerta.

Ambos entraron, era increíble como caminaban ambos, rápidamente pero sin tropezarse con nada en la habitación, en una perfectamente sincronía, hasta llegar su objetivo: la cama.

Aunque Sakura aun no estaba muy segura como había llegado a parar en esta situación, no le importaba. Además, ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

Podía sentir la lengua del rubio jugar con la suya, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo ágilmente pero sin perderse un solo detalle, el cuerpo de ese hombre sobre el suyo, sus pechos contra el musculoso de el. Gimió cuando el beso se cortó y Deidara le mordió el labio inferior al separarse.

Si, no había vuelta hacia atrás.

—_¡Eso, Shannaro!_ —Le animaba a continuar su subconsciente— _¡Diviértete por una vez en la vida! _

Haciéndose caso por primera vez y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, comenzó a besar al rubio cada vez más desesperadamente. El correspondía cada beso con una sonrisa, hasta que la separó.

—Se que no puedes estar sin mis besos, Haruno —aclaró el de forma burlesca como toda respuesta a la mirada confundida de Sakura. El le acarició lo cabellos lentamente, dejando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja— Pero no hay que ir tan rápido, después de todo, podemos quedarnos aquí todo lo que quieras, yeah.

—¿Qué pasa si tengo mucha rabia que drenar? —preguntó de forma "inocente" pero bajo de ella se podía notar el toque juguetón. Y, aunque algo incomoda pues nunca actuaba así, es mas, no se reconocía así misma, la sonrisa socarrona de Deidara, la hizo sentir mas segura— ¿Tu crees que nos de tiempo?

—Pos supuesto que si, yeah —declaró, sentándola en la cama. El se arrodilló en el piso quedando frente a ella. Y, aunque el rubio le sacara más de una cabeza de altura, desde esa posición quedaban a la misma altura, mirándose fijamente a los ojos— La pregunta es… ¿Podrás seguirme el paso?

Y rompiendo el contacto visual, se acercó a su oído y antes de mordisquear levemente su lóbulo, murmuró.

—Soy muy espontáneo además de impulsivo, Sakura… —en ese momento la pelirrosa pudo jurar que jamás en su vida su nombre había escuchado tan jodidamente sexy, soltó un suspiro contenido— ¿Crees que puedas resistir mi ritmo? ¿La forma en que te haré gozar? Te puedo hacer tocar tanto el cielo como el infierno en un solo instante… tan efímero que pensaras no pudo haber sido cierto lo que te hice sentir, pero a la vez cada poro de tu piel te dirán a gritos que si lo fue ¿Pondrás soportarlo Haruno, yeah?

Al terminar de hablar dejó a Sakura terriblemente sonrojada. Las solas palabras de el, bastaron para sentirse aun mas húmeda de lo que ya estaba, y no precisamente por la lluvia. También sintió que un extraño hormigueo recorría su cuerpo hasta terminar en su bajo vientre, y que su garganta se secaba.

Gimió sonoramente, queriéndole dar a entender lo excitada que se encontraba, que le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo y que estaba dispuesta a todo, a absolutamente todo.

Deidara comenzó a jugar con el oído de Sakura, jugueteando con su lóbulo y jalando ligeramente de el.

El, incitado por lo jadeos que soltaba la kunoichi, continuó bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, donde besó, lamió y mordió con fuerza, haciendo que Sakura soltara mas gemidos de placer.

Cuando el rubio mordió fuertemente la clavícula de la chica con más fuerza que las otras, Sakura no pudo evitar soltar su nombre en un gemido. Sakura trasladó sus manos a la espalda de Deidara y comenzó recorrerla completa, sintiendo lo fuerte que era. Pero sus sutiles caricias se convirtieron es rasguños al sentir como llenaba de besos la zona mordida como compensación y como su entrepierna se encontraba cada vez mas caliente.

Pero Sakura no quería quedarse atrás. Casi con desespero comenzó a jalar de la camisa de malla de Deidara, aunque con el chico empapado se le hacía más difícil, necesitaba desesperadamente tocar, sentir y saborear esa piel broceada. El, comprendiendo lo que quería hacer la chica, la ayudó quitándose finalmente la camisa y dejando su pecho al descubierto. Sakura quedó con la boca abierta.

Un pecho tonificado estaba frente suyo, y a su completa disposición, un jadeo salió de su labios al darse cuenta que había estado conteniendo las respiración. Deidara sonrió arrogantemente al ver a la kunoichi sonrojada sin apartar la vista de su pecho. Sakura, extendiendo su mano tocó el pecho caliente de Deidara, delineándolo con un dedo, hasta parar en una parte donde llamó su atención.

En su pectoral izquierdo tenía extraños sellos rodeando una comisura que tenía forma de ¿Una sonrisa? Extraña recorrió cada sello, y también esas extrañas costuras. Al hacer eso, Deidara tuvo una especie de escalofrío. Sakura lo miró con duda en sus ojos, pero Deidara no borraba esa mueca burlesca de su rostro.

—¿Sorprendida? —le preguntó arrogante, Sakura lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el chico no hizo nada mas que sonreír. Una de las manos de Deidara fue a parar en el cierre de la cremallera de la camisa roja de Sakura, la chica se tensó de inmediato— Relájate, yeah.

Sakura trató de hacer caso a la petición, mejor dicho orden del rubio. Deidara, sin separar la vista de Sakura bajó lentamente la cremallera, dejando así, el cuerpo casi expuesto ante la vista de el. Justo cuando Sakura pensaba que la pena no podía ser mas, Deidara bajó la vista con una sonrisa.

—Buen modelo que escogiste, yeah —murmuró sin despegar los ojos de los pechos de Sakura, contenidos por un sujetador negro con detalles en rojo. Como había hecho ella, Deidara delineó con un dedo su contorno, haciendo que le pelirrosa sufriera un escalofrío. Eso, en vez de hacer a Sakura más tímida, le dio fuerza para hacer lo siguiente.

Con audacia, trasladó sus manos de la espalda de Deidara hasta sus senos, tocándoselos con una ligereza sonrisa, que a Deidara se le antojaba sensual. Se los acunó como ambas manos y con sus pulgares rozaba los pezones, dándole un espectáculo al artista. Espectáculo que fue interrumpido antes de cruzarse de brazos, pero con cada mano sobre las tiritas rojas de su brasier, jugando con el rubio que no despegaba su vista de lo que hacia Sakura. Lentamente, bajó una de las tiritas.

Deidara gruñó impaciente, ahora era Sakura la que no dejaba se sonreír socarronamente. Pesando que ya había jugado lo suficiente con el chico por ahora, finalmente dirigió sus manos tras su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador y liberar sus pechos, dándole la vista a Deidara de primera mano.

El chico sonrió, complacido, más aun al ver la cara de Sakura sonrojada.

Miró a la pequeña pelirrosa. Que esperaba una expresión de su parte, así fuera de desilusión. Lo que ella no sabía es que el le habían encantado esas dos pequeñas montañas blancas, que con sus pezones endurecidos tanto por el frío del agua que aun recorría su cuerpo semi denudo, como la excitación que seguramente debía sentir, lo invitaban a jugar.

Sin previo aviso la recostó sobre la cama y se subió sobre ella, sentándose sobre sus caderas y agarrando sus manos para ponerla a cada lado de su cara. Quería tenerla ahí quieta, sin posibilidad a una salida. Sakura, aunque terriblemente excitada por sentir el miembro de rubio sobre su pelvis, estaba más o menos preocupada por el acto tan impulsivo de Deidara.

—Mira como me tienes, yeah —le susurró en el oído, moviendo sus caderas contra las de ella, haciendo que Sakura pudiera sentir mejor la hombría de Deidara, se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir mas de los necesario. Deidara pasó se su oído a su boca para darle un pequeño beso que Sakura correspondió de inmediato, pero antes de que se intensificara, Deidara se separó dejando con las ganas a Sakura— ¿Tu crees que es buena idea tentarme así? ¿Ya consciente con lo impulsivo que soy, yeah?

Pasó la lengua por los labios de Sakura haciendo que ella los abriera esperando otro beso, mas Deidara no se lo dio. Sobró decir que Sakura se sentía irritada porque el rubio no le dejaba probar sus labios más allá que un casto beso. Vencida dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón.

¿Esto era para desahogarse o para tener más energía contenida? Sentía como todo su cuerpo se sentía tenso por el agarre de Deidara, caliente por lo excitada y húmeda que estaba, pero mas que nada… ¡Ansiosa por el toque de esa maldito que la tenía haciendo un suplica muda por sus besos!

Deidara se sentía complacido por la pequeña fiera que tenia bajo su cuerpo, tratando de apartarse de su alcance, se revolvía con furia bajo su cuerpo y hasta había tratado de robarle un beso, que ilusa era la niña. Admitía que se veía hermosa así, mas aun cuando levantaba su cuerpo y se dejaba caer en la cama, con sus pechos rebotando, parecía una serie de explosiones que se cesaban rápidamente para dar pasos a nuevas y mas fuertes que las anteriores, toda una obra de arte según el.

Al final se quedó quieta, jadeando por el esfuerzo de haberse tratado de soltar de Deidara, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Maldito —murmuró sin nada más que decir. Parecía que la tormenta había cesado por ahora, pensó Deidara con diversión.

—¿Ves como se siente, yeah? —preguntó con esa maldita sonrisa psicópata, según Sakura, que en esos momento no estaba para chiste. Deidara se acercó hasta quedar a tan solo milímetros de la cara de Sakura— Apuesto a que no te gusta que te hagan esperar, yeah…

Sakura lo miró con rabia. Además de que se burlaba de ella, no era capaz de si quiera darle un pequeña beso ¡Con los cerca que estaban sus labios!

—Bésame, Shannaro —masculló entre dientes, sintiéndose humillada por tener que pedirlo.

Deidara rió ante la mueca de disgusto de ella.

—Si me lo pides de buena manera… —le estaba encantando molestar a aquella mota rosada, más aun al ver el fuego en su mirada.

—_No puede ser que me esta pidiendo que ruegue_ —pensaba Sakura con rabia contenida, mientras trataba nuevamente de librarse de las manos del artista.

No pensaba rogar por su maldito roce. Ni aunque su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo en llamas por la fogosidad de los actos del rubio, ni porque se muriera por su capaces labios, menos porque estuviera tan desesperada por algo que podía conseguir en cualquier lugar, como lo era el sexo.

Nunca le había rogado a nadie por eso, y el no iba a ser el prime…

—¡Mierda! Bésame… Por favor —gritó al sentir como Deidara movía en círculos sus caderas contra las de ella.

—Así se dice —susurró divertido Deidara antes de unir sus labios con los de ella nuevamente, en un beso aun más hambriento que los anteriores.

Debido por la sorpresa, Sakura había terminado con la boca abierta dándole paso a Deidara y su lengua.

Un beso lleno de pasión, ardor y desenfreno por parte de ambos, que luchaban con su lenguas en busca del poder, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder esta vez, parecía una guerra entre sus lenguas.

Deidara soltó las manos de Sakura y se trasladaron a sus pechos, apretando con fuerza y jugados con ellos. Las manos de Sakura, apenas se vieron libre, fueron con rapidez al cuello de Deidara, enredando entre sus dedos los sedosos cabellos de el.

Apenas rompieron el beso, dejando un delgado hilo de saliva entre los dos, Deidara bajó hasta el cuello de Sakura mordiendo fuertemente, La Haruno trataba de contener los gemidos para que no se escucharan por toda la habitación.

Deidara besó su cuello nuevamente, pero esta vez con mucha mas pasión, cada centímetro de la piel de Sakura lo mordía con precisión, dejando claras marcas que decía que el había estado ahí. Bajando mas se ocupó el lugar donde anteriormente había estado una de sus manos, es decir, los pechos Sakura.

Mientras su mano derecha aun seguía masajeando el seno de la pelirrosa, Deidara besaba el otro.

Degustaba el seno con sus labios, dando ligeros besos mariposa que hacia a Sakura suspirar del placer.

La pelirrosa no despegaba su mirada del techo, concentrada en disfrutar las suaves caricias del artista en sus senos. Entrecerró los ojos, dejándose a merced del rubio. Pero de repente los abrió al sentir como la lengua de Deidara rodeaba su aureola con lentitud mientras que su mano derecha ahora se entretenía con su pezón.

El rubio había decido dar otro paso mas. Así que ahora se centraba en los pequeños botones rosados que coronaban los senos de la kunoichi, decidido a no dejarlos hasta que ella gritara su nombre.

Con una tortuosa lentitud rodeaba con la lengua la corona de la chica y con su dedo índice y pulgar no dejaba de estimular el pezón de su otro seno. Sentía como se tensaba a cada mínimo toque, y veía desde su posición como trataba de contener los espasmos echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al mirar como la pelirrosa trataba de no gemir mas alto de lo que ya lo hacía, que en realidad eran pequeños suspiros. Sonrió sin dejar su seno, la mota rosada lo estaba retando, y el gustoso aceptaba.

Iba a hacer que Sakura gimiera su nombre por toda la habitación, tal alto, que hasta la escucharían de afuera. La haría retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, de tal manera que pensaría que algo le pasaba. La haría rogar por sus acaricias. Y, finalmente la poseería una y otra vez hasta que ambos quedaran saciados y sus cuerpos sudorosos, uno sobre el otro.

Si, por su puesto que lo haría.

Por su parte, Sakura estaba en un placer que pensaba que no era posible llegar con solo haber tocado sus senos, jadeó cuando sintió como Deidara daba pequeño chupetones por todo el alrededor pero si tocar su pezón, contuvo una maldición. Si era así nada tocando arriba, no quería saber cuando llegaran a…

—Ah, Deidara —dijo entre dientes, esta vez era la mano que se hallaba en su seno, había comenzando a pasar el dedo pulgar por sobre el.

Se mordió el labio inferior. No pensaba gemir mas de los que ya estaba haciendo. Por que si algo había aprendido Sakura Haruno, es que no iba a caer en los brazos de un muchacho lindo, ni ceder a todas sus peticiones, mucho menos verse vencida por la fuerza de sus caricias.

Se mordió el labio inferior y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Ningún chico había logrado que la vieran totalmente sumisa y el no…

—Ah, más… por favor —pidió Sakura ida entre las caricias del rubio.

Prefirió no pensar en lo que se había prometido y solo estar conciente del rubio que estaba sobre ella. Con sus manos acercó más a Deidara contra su pecho, lo necesitaba sentir más, ahora.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, Sakura miró con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio que la miraba fijamente, ella asintió sonrojada. Sin despegar la vista de ella, Deidara lamió juguetonamente el pezón de Sakura, estando pendiente de cada reacción de parte de la pelirrosa. Sakura, gimió más sonoramente al sentir la caliente lengua de Deidara sobre su excitado pezón.

Pasó nuevamente la lengua, pero con mas fuerza y dejando que su lengua jugara mas tiempo con el, todo sin despegar la vista de Sakura. El otro seno, aun ocupado con la mano de Deidara, comenzó a ser nuevamente masajeado, teniendo el pezón entre los dedos y tirando de el.

Los gemidos de Sakura se hicieron más fuertes, la vista que tenia del rubio con sus senos era tan erótica que la dejaba ligeramente mareada por el calor que sentía. Echó la cabeza para atrás rompiendo el contacto visual, cuando sintió como el rubio jugaba con mas insistencia con sus pezones. Trató de morderse el labio inferior para retener los gemidos, pero no dio resultado.

Deidara, pensando que ya había tenido suficiente de esa zona por ahora, decidió que ya que era momento de ir mas allá. Sonrió separándose solo un par de centímetros, solo pensaba hacer algo antes de seguir…

—¡Deidara! —exclamó Sakura cuando el rubio le mordió el pezón. El rubio sonrió complacido.

Dejó besos húmedos bajando por el plano estomago de la kunoichi, mientras que sus manos se entretenían recorriéndola entera, jugó con su ombligo metiendo y sacando la lengua para después seguir mas adelante.

Sakura estaba sonrojada al máximo, esperando paciente a que el rubio hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Era tonto ya pensar que podía resistirse a su toque, ya ni podía tener los gemidos que se le escapaban de los labios. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Era extraño. Por una parte, se sentía estresada por tener que esperar con muchas ansias a que el rubio hiciera ese camino, eso no hacia más que aumentar su desesperación por más contacto y disminuía la poca paciencia que ya de por si tenía. Pero, al mismo tiempo, el toque de Deidara que eran como suave oleada de placer que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, como ponían atención en cada parte de su cuerpo, como se tomaba su tiempo para que cada parte de su cuerpo quedara perfectamente excitada y lista para lo siguiente, pero lo que mas le gustaba…

Era el fuego que sentía y se llevaba a golpes el estrés que la consumía.

Bajó nuevamente la vista, se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Tan ida había estado ente las sensaciones y sus pensamientos que la hacia dispersarse del mundo real y solo responder al del placer, que no se había dado cuenta que el resto de su ropa habían desaparecido quedando totalmente expuesta ante el joven artista, que por cierto, no despegaba la mirada de su intimidad.

Sakura trató de entrecruzar las piernas para que no la viera tan directamente, pero el rubio la detuvo. Nuevamente se le quedó mirando.

Deidara le sonrió a Sakura, su mirada era llena de deseo, pero también de peligro.

—Ni se te ocurra cerrar las piernas, yeah —le dijo, para después inclinarse y enterrar la cara entre las pierna de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se apoyó con sus propios codos, mirando solamente la cabellera rubia pérdida entre sus propias piernas.

—Dei... ¡arg! —Sakura prácticamente rugió al sentir la lengua del artista entre sus pliegues.

Deidara sonrió entre las piernas de la kunoichi. Solo había lamido la línea de su sexo, para jugar con ella, pero al parecer, esta muy sensible.

Repitiendo la acción, hizo que Sakura soltara mas gemidos de placer.

Oh, se sentía tan bien. Eso pensaba Sakura gimiendo cada vez más alto.

—Mmmm… n-no te detengas, Deidara-kun —rogó la muchacha. Suplicas que se hicieron más fuertes cuando Deidara comenzó a utilizar los dedos.

Mientras la boca del rubio estaba entretenido con el clítoris de Sakura haciéndola saltar de placer, sus dedos se había escabullidos entre sus pliegues e introducido dentro de su vagina, frotando con insistencia.

—¡Oh, Deidara! —jadeaba Sakura sin detenerse y recibiendo cada vez, mas espasmos. Estaba segura, que de pronto el orgasmo la golpearía, lo sentía venir, estaba tan cerca.

Cuando de repente Deidara sacó sus dedos y los intercambió con su boca, penetrándola con su lengua y succionando cada cuanto, haciendo llegar a Sakura más cerca del orgasmo a cada lamida.

Sakura gritó, sintiendo como el placer le llenaba cada poro de su piel. Como una serie de explosiones que se repartían en cada centímetro de cu cuerpo, pero más que nada, en su bajo vientre. Varios espasmos la sacudieron mientras gritaba como loca entre gemido y jadeos, el nombre del artista.

El chico complacido por escuchar los gritos de la pelirrosa, absorbió todo sus líquidos, lamiendo con insistencias hasta no dejar una sola gota. Después, con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes, dejó las caderas de Sakura caer sobre la cama, viendo como la chica tenía las últimas convulsiones del orgasmo que le había provocado.

La mente de Sakura había dado a parar en un lugar donde, no estaba segura si salir o no, pues se sentía, como había dicho el artista anteriormente, entre el infierno y el cielo.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la noción de las cosas, miró a Deidara que no despegaba su mirada ella aun con esa mueca burlona que lo caracterizaba.

—Wow —fue lo único capaz de decir. Deidara se acercó al cuerpo de sakura apoyándose en sus propios codos para no aplastarla.

—Y esto… —le susurró en el oído— No es nada, hum.

¿No era nada? ¿Acaso era capaz de proporcionarle mas placer? Gimió.

Deidara comenzó a restregar sus caderas contra las de Sakura nuevamente. Aun con el pantalón, se podía sentir el voluminoso bulto.

Sakura llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón del chico, y conteniendo la respiración los bajó junto con los bóxers. Nuevamente, se quedó sin habla.

Tenía frente a ella, un miembro grueso, largo y palpitante, solo para ella. Se lamió los labios inconscientemente.

—¿Lo apruebas? —preguntó descarado.

Sakura llevó una mano al pene de Deidara, tocándolo ligeramente. Deidara gimió y Sakura sonrió con perversidad. Nuevamente, los papeles se habían invertido.

Enrollando la mano en su falo comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, haciendo que Deidara cerrara las manos en fuertes puños y comenzara a gemir, pero muy bajo según Sakura.

Ahora ella era la que quería que el chico gimiera su nombre con fuerza.

—Claro que lo apruebo —le susurró, solo aumentando un poco mas, la intensidad de sus movimientos, todo para ver la cara de Deidara llena de placer. Apoyándose en uno de sus codos sin dejar de masturbar a Deidara, le susurró en el oído— ¿Te gusta como te toco, Deidara-_kun_?

Tanto las palabras como el sufijo del nombre sorprendieron a Deidara, pero no abrió los ojos. Solo soltó un gemido algo más alto que los demás, Sakura movió con más rapidez la mano, dándole a entender al rubio.

—Maldición, Sakura —jadeó el, queriendo que Sakura aumentara mas la velocidad. Abriendo los ojos, miró fijamente los verdes de Sakura que tenía un toque de diversión, el la miró seriamente— Me gusta como me tocas, yeah.

Sakura, complacida por haberle hecho hablar al rubio, intensificó su caricias en el pene de el. Subiendo y bajando rápidamente, o por lo menos fue así por un rato, hasta que la mano de Deidara tomó las suya y la puso sobre su cabeza.

Sakura lo miró nuevamente confundida, sin compréndelo ¿Quién lo entendía? Decía que sus caricias lo volvían loco, pero justamente cuando ella aumentaba el ritmo, el la detenía.

—Me gusta como me tocas, yeah —confesó mirándola directamente a los ojos, una de su mano tomó su cadera— Pero lo que yo quiero, es otra cosa…

Y dicho esto, la penetró con fuerza.

Sakura ahogó un gemido mordiéndose con fuerza los labios, a tal punto que pensaba que comenzarían a sangrar. Deidara había sido tan impulsivo, que la había tomado de sorpresa y penetrado cuando menos se lo esperaba. Podía sentir un ligero dolor en su vagina por la fuerza que había ejercido, pero este no era nada comparando con el placer que sentía por el miembro de Deidara dentro de su intimidad.

Mientras, el rubio estaba haciendo esfuerzo por no comenzar a moverse y esperar a que la pelirrosa se acostumbrara a su longitud. ¡Demonios!, sentirse dentro ella era simplemente genial. Tan húmeda y estrecha, que casi se le hacía imposible no perder el control.

Soltando las manos de la kunoichi y trasladando ambas hacia las piernas de Sakura separándola la más posible, comenzó moverse con una lentitud tortuosa.

Sakura comenzó a gemir cada vez más audible, solo concentrándose en las embestidas del joven. Deidara ocultó su cara en el cuello de Sakura, tratando de continuar con su ritmo aun lento, pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil.

—Oh, Deidara-kun… Más, por favor… —le pidió Sakura.

En seguida, el rubio hizo concedidas sus peticionas, comenzó a penetrarla mas fuerte.

—¡Oh, por kami! —gritó Sakura al cielo al sentir como tocaban dentro de ella un punto muy sensible— ¡No te detengas!

Eso no estaba entre los planes de Deidara, menos aun cuando sentía como las paredes vaginales se amoldaban perfectamente a su miembro, tan malditamente placentera.

Gimió, queriendo más.

En un movimiento repentino, Deidara se sentó en la cama, atrayendo a Sakura con el, dejándola así, sentada con las piernas abiertas por encima de sus caderas, y aun teniendo su falo metido en ella.

—Muévete, yeah —le dijo Deidara, y Sakura de inmediato se puso en eso.

Comenzó a brincar algo insegura mientras que Deidara tenía una mano firme en su trasero y la otra jugueteando con los senos de Sakura.

—Más rápido —le murmuró antes de lamer su cuello. Sakura gimió.

Sakura puso sus manos en los hombros de Deidara para tener mayor estabilidad y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus saltos. Ambos gimieron con gozo.

—Joder, Sakura —murmuró Deidara entre sus pechos, mordió con fuerza un pezón al sentirse cerca. Llevando las manos a las caderas de Sakura para obligaran a ir aun mas rápido, gimió.

Los golpes eran cada vez mas duros, se podían escuchar los golpeteos en toda la habitación y ni que hablar de los gemidos. Llegó un punto, donde las embestidas se hicieron desesperadas, que, a cada golpe, sentía como se quedaban sin aire.

—Oh ¡Deidara! —chilló Sakura al sentir como el segundo orgasmo de la noche la sacudía, con furia rasguñó la espalda del rubio.

—¡Sakura! —gritó el rubio echando la cabeza para atrás, sintiendo como las paredes de la vagina de Sakura se estrechaban totalmente apretando su miembro con fuerza, para que después, derramarse en su interior.

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo como los líquidos del rubio llenaban su interior y se deslizaban por sus piernas, mientras que su cuerpo sufría los últimos espasmos de placer. Después, dejó descansar su cabeza entre el cuello del rubio, pues sabría que si no, caería desplomada en la cama, por suerte Deidara pareció comprenderlo y la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura.

—_El mejor sexo de mi vida_ —pensó aun sin creer lo que había pasado.

No pasó ni tres minutos cuando sintió de nuevo las mano del artista recorrerla lentamente, con cansancio lo miró.

—¿No que tenias muchas rabia que drenar, yeah? —preguntó juguetón, sus manos se dirigieron de nuevo a sus pechos— Podemos estar toda la noche en esto, tu sabes, yeah…

Sakura lo pensó un momento. Solo había pasado mas o menos una hora y media desde que había conocida al arrogante rubio, ya había sido mucho haberse acostado una vez con el y el decía que podían pasar todo la noche. ¿De verdad o necesitaba? O una pregunta mejor ¿Quería eso?

Con una sonrisa asintió, arrodillándose para empujarlo sobre la cama y besarlo ferozmente.

.

—Maldito dolor de cabeza, yeah —fue lo primero que dije al despertarme, me llevé una mano a la cabeza para echarme el cabello que me estorbaba hacia atrás. ¿Desde cuando me soltaba el cabello para dormir?

Miré hacia todas partes tratando de aclarar mi mente y de acordarme donde rayos estaba.

Ah, claro… el hotel.

De a poco, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Llevaba poco más de dos días, pues en esta aldea supuestamente habitaba un hombre que tenía información de donde se ubicaba unos de los biju, así que me habían ordenado a mí, extraerle esa información.

Pero neh… unos días de diversión tampoco venían mal ¿No? Ya había localizado al tipo, y lo único que faltaba era extorsionarlo para que cantara todo.

Giré la cabeza, mirando a la chica dormir a mi lado tranquilamente, sin imaginarse que la persona que tenía ala lado era un akatsuki. Entrecerré los ojos ligeramente al imaginarme que cara pondría si se enterara. Claro, primero tendría que enterarse quienes eran los akatsukis.

La detallé con la misma intensidad conque lo había hecho ayer mismo en el bar. Era de estatura baja, y con curvas delicadas pero no por eso era plana, solo parecía mas natural. Piel nívea y delicada, eso había supuesto al probar su piel y lo confirmaban los pequeños chupetones que le había dejado y se extendía a lo largo de su cuello. Cabello rosa claro, y corto, ella había dicho que era natural, pero no le creí, aunque los rizos que había mostrado su intimidad la justificaron.

Ni que hablar de sus ojos verdes jade, que mostraban determinación mezclada con sensibilidad, algo extraño la verdad. No podía detallarlos bien ya que los tenía cerrados, pero estaba seguro que cuando se despertara iba a estar algo confundida. Apostaba mi cabello a eso.

Una hermosura, la verdad. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar de pensar que la había visto en otra parte…

De repente abrí los ojos, realmente sorprendido, recordando donde la había visto por primera vez.

Justo después de haber capturando al Ichibi, esperábamos pacientemente a que el grupo que habían asignado para salvarlo, entre ellos había estado ella junto con el Kyubi, el ninja copia y al parecer, la abuela de Sasori-danna.

En ese entonces no me percate de ella, pues más importante en nivel consideraba al Kyubi o al ninja copia.

Pero al parecer había sido más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pues había podido derrotar a Sasori-danna, claro, con ayuda.

Me levanté de la cama sin hacer ruido, y lentamente fui recogiendo mi ropa que estaba regada por toda la habitación, sin despegar un ojo de ella. Al terminar de vestirme, me apoyé de la pared con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que se despertara.

Me había acostado con una chica de la aldea de la hoja. De verdad que yo no conoció los limites, me dije.

Después de unos diez minutos observándola dormir, finalmente se estaba comenzando a despertar. Desorientada comenzó a ver toda la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí. Ella sonrió dulcemente, yo arqueé una ceja.

—¿Dormiste bien, Haruno yeah? —le pregunté con descaro, ella se sonrojó visiblemente. Me costaba un poco creer como esa pequeña mota rosada fuera toda una ninja, es mas, me costaba creer que fuera una mujer.

Las apariencias engañaban.

Un incomodo silencio se formó en la habitación, yo solo esperaba a que ella se le ocurriera responder algo. Sonreí cínicamente.

Una idea pasó por mi mente.

—Después de todo… —comencé— No todos los días, te consigues a alguien como yo.

Ella frunció el ceño, seguramente por mi comentario narcisista. Me comenzó a escudriñar con la mirada, dándose cuenta que yo ya estaba vestido, pero sus ojos en algo que la hizo paralizarse.

Mi anillo de akatsuki.

Pude ver como todo su desnudo cuerpo, solo cubierto con la fina sábana, se tensaba por completo, y comenzaba a mirar. Lentamente subió la vista, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Deidara… —susurró mi nombre, como si de repente se hubiera acordada de nuestro encuentro, por su expresión, era lo mas seguro. Sin desviar la mirada, se incorporó lentamente quedado en cuclillas, e hizo un puño con las manos. Suspiró— Maldita sea.

Parecía que los recuerdos no la dejaban de atormentar, pues al bajar un poco la vista y verse desnuda solo provocaba que ella frunciera el ceño mas y se mordiera el labio inferior con lo que parecía ser impotencia. Con rapidez detalló la habitación, buscando una vía de escape.

Arqueé una ceja sin perderme cada una de sus acciones, ¿De verdad pensaba que tenía oportunidad conmigo estando sin armas? ¿O pensaba escapar? Podía alcanzarla en un dos por tres, y la verdad era que, no era buena idea que corriera completamente desnuda de mí.

Se podía malinterpretar, y lo decía por mi parte.

Mis ojos fueron a parar a sus pechos, no quitaba mi sonrisa pervertida al recordar como los había tocado la noche anterior, Ella al darse cuenta, se cubrió con la sábana que se había deslizado cuando ella se paró.

—Te aconsejo que te vistas —le sugerí con un asentimiento con la cabeza, como quitándole importancia.

Ella después de darme una dura miara, asintió. Aun muy precavida fue buscando toda su ropa y vistiéndose rápidamente, me reí de ella ocultando su chaleco ninja.

No parecía nerviosa por andar caminando por toda la habitación desnuda con un tipo desconocido mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. Si no mas bien, porque fuera un akatsuki que pudiera matarla con un simple movimiento. Bien, tonta no era.

Al final, estaba buscando hasta por debajo de la cama su chaleco. Acercándome hacia ella y viendo como se tensaba, le extendí su chaleco. Ella me miró con furia y después me lo quitó de un solo manotazo.

Rodé los ojos, ni que yo la hubiera llevado a rastras hasta la cama. Ella tampoco se había quejado de mi tacto, y hasta lo había suplicado ¿Quién la entendía?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, conmigo detrás de ella, sin dejar que se adelantara un paso más. Se tensaba a cada paso que yo daba, como si esperara un ataque.

—Maldita inner, última vez que la hago caso, todo fue su culpa —la escuchaba hablar consigo misma, mientras temblaba ligeramente. Pero no parecía del miedo, si no más bien, de la furia.

—¿Estas estresada? —me atreví a preguntar con una sonrisa. Ella me dio una clara mirada de "muerte, idiota" y siguió caminando.

Cuando salimos del local. Nos miramos frente a frente.

La tensión era palpable. Y, aunque seguía con mi sonrisa de descaro, me sentí algo incomodo por dentro por la furia que tenía ese par de ojos verdes.

Ella no paraba de mirarme lentamente. Después solo asintió solemnemente, yo no se porque, pero hice lo mismo. Se dio media vuelta, y se fue.

Me quedé estático por unos segundos, para asimilar lo que había acabado de pasar desde ayer.

Sakura Haruno…

Su nombre me vino de repente. Y no solo eso, si no también los recuerdos de ayer: su suave piel, sus curvas, su manera de rozarme, sus suaves gemidos, su cuerpo sufriendo pequeños espasmos de placer…

Me pasé la lengua por los labios. Sintiendo también, como las bocas de mis manos sonreían.

Aun no le había enseñado todas mis técnicas para "liberar estrés"

Y aunque seguramente, ella estaba reprimiéndose y diciéndose "Esto no puede volver a pasar" Volvería a suceder.

Yo haría que así fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>y? que tal? le gusto? espero que si... <strong>

**acepto criticas, pero por favor no sean tan duro que es mi preimer deisaku y tambien mi primer lemmons... no entienden el trauma que es eso? me siento una pervertida... nahhh, ola verdad no tanto ;) **

**pero en serio, diganmee si tengo talento para esto :P **

**Como me salio Deidara-kun? se me ahce algo dificil porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre el... en un caso total!**** trataba no ponerlo en OCC, al final no se si logre ponerlo en IC... ustede3s que dicen? **

**nahhh la idea de "desestres" fue cuando estaba jugano los sims tres, la madre estaba enojada no se porque enoces como estaba ella y el padre estaba solo lo puse a hacer ñiquie-ñiqui y cuando despetaron su alegria estaba por los cielos... me rei harto con eso, y me puse a pensar... **

**Sakura que es una persona que se enoja de nada... no le haria mal algo de sexo xD **

**y como no... debía ser mi Deidara-kun nada mas *Bien lejos de mi sasori, Itachii y hasta el porpio Sasuke se preguntas porque no fueron escogidos* jajaja xD **

**nahhh sin mas que decir creo yo) me despido... **

**no sin antes pedir reiew como alimento a mis venas... xD **

**chao! **


End file.
